Las Diferencias de Nuestras Almas
by Susurros de la Musa
Summary: Cap II: MST; Del odio mundano se formará un corrupto amor que dañará a los amantes prohibidos. Por un lado el bien, por el otro la maldad ¿Podrán darse cuenta de esto? ¿O será que el dolor no será suficiente para separar dos almas tan diferente? S
1. La Especulación

¡Hola! Bueno este fic lo empecé a crear en mi mente desde hace un tiempo. Llevo como una semana sin escribir así que entretenerme escribiendo un poco me hará muy bien.

El presente fic tiene rasgos bastante diferentes a los que ustedes normalmente han leído, no sé que tan Gore, o si incluso Lemon, puede llegar a ser, así que ustedes toman su propio riesgo.

Este fic se ambienta en un mundo diferente, semejante a la época medieval de este mundo, pero en este mundo existen criaturas fantásticas, existe el bien, así como también el mal, los cuales se disputan en dominio del mundo, la magia, los guerreros, los arqueros, maquinaria de asedio, todo es factible para logran el cometido, pero, ¿El amor también puede ser un arma?

Poco antes del inicio de esta historia, las fuerzas del bien estaban arrasando unas colonias de las fuerzas del mal. Pero, el mal, conspirándose con oscuros seres los han invocado, y el paladín de la bondad y justicia: Shaoran, deberá enfrentarse a sus poderes.

Fic: **"****Las diferencias de Nuestras Almas"**

Capítulo I: **"****La Especulación."**

Miles de capuchas; rojas, azules y negras, todas reunidas alrededor de una gran pira. Bailaban los propietarios de esas capuchas, alegremente alrededor de la gran fogata. Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, todo era un baile armonioso, risas, tambores, y una gran columna de humo era lo que más se veía.

            En eso, luego de horas de baile, un encapuchado azul, otro rojo y finalmente uno negro se acercaron peligrosamente al fuego. Casi en contacto con las llamas que bailaban juguetonamente alrededor de ellos como los otros encapuchados alrededor de la pira. Estos tres seres extendieron sus manos internándolas a las abrazantes llamas del fogón.

            Un silencio sepulcral siguió a esa acción. Los tambores se silenciaron y todos estuvieron expectantes a los representantes de cada uno de esos colores. La crepitación del combustible y el humo moviéndose al son del viento era el único sonido que escuchaban los presentes.

            Luego de un rato. Los tres retiraron sus manos de la pira, cada uno con algo en sus manos, estaba totalmente quemado, pero la expectación en el ambiente le dio un carácter casi de sagrado. Los encapuchados se dieron la vuelta y uno por uno empezaron a gritar uno tras otro:

-Señor mío, aquí está tu inteligencia.

            Era el encapuchado azul, que en su mano tenía un cerebro aparentemente humano muy chamuscado que tras decir esas palabras lo engulló hasta casi perder el aliento.

-Señor mío, aquí está tu pasión.

            Era el encapuchado rojo, que entre sus manos sujetaba un corazón que era humano, que tras decir esas palabras lo devoró hasta casi atragantarse.

-Señor mío, aquí está tu maldad.

            Era el encapuchado negro, que enredado entre sus dedos de la mano tenía varios huesos humanos rotos con una calavera como corona, tras decir esto mordió y masticó los huesos hasta pulverizarlos y tragar las punzantes astillas.

            Tras esto el silencio reinó, los tres encapuchados de manera muy ceremoniosa entraron lentamente en el fuego. Cuando el último pedazo de tela de sus túnicas entró, la pira se apagó dejando ver que dentro de esta habían muchos y variados cuerpos calcinados, los de los encapuchados no se veían en ningún lado.

            Más silencio sepulcral, los nervios de los participantes ya eran desmesurados, ¿Habrá funcionado? Pensaban mientras mordían nerviosamente sus uñas. Y sus plegarias se cumplieron. De entre los cuerpo calcinados una mano solitaria surgió empuñada y el silencio fue quebrantado por vítores y gritos de triunfo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Shaoran – dijo una cansada voz desde un trono.

-¿Sí, mi señor? – dijo dándose la vuelta y haciendo una reverencia al rey.

-Nuestro pueblo vecino lleva ya mucho tiempo presionándonos que les demos territorio, temo que si no acceso entraríamos en una guerra, ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

            Shaoran se mantuvo arrodillado haciendo la reverencia. Usó un poco el silencio para planificar alguna respuesta para su rey. Tras terminado ese pequeño período de pensamiento se levantó, y miró fijamente a los ojos del rey mostrando su valentía, juventud y templanza. Segundos pasaron y Shaoran finalmente abrió la boca para decir:

-Mi rey, ¿Cómo un soldado como yo puede darle instrucciones al elegido por Dios para gobernarnos?

            El rey se rió un poco, pero fue interrumpido por una carraspera muy fuerte, ya estaba viejo y apenas podía hacer lo que tiempo atrás gozaba, era un anciano, encontraba que ya era hora de entrenar a alguien para que fuese rey, pero aún viejo y decrépito seguía siendo increíblemente sabio e inteligente, pero a la vez muy tierno y considerado con los demás. Él sabía el porqué de su pregunta, así que no dudó en explicarle a su joven aprendiz:

-No cuestiones a tú rey, querido hijo – tosió un poco –, pronto ya no seguiré vivo para continuar gobernando...

-¡Por favor no diga eso...! – dijo Shaoran interrumpiendo al rey.

-¡No me interrumpas mientras hablo! – regañó en rey –, Hay que aceptar lo que ha de venir, y necesitaré a alguien que se haga cargo de mi deber cuando muera. Yo creo que tú serías el indicado, pero primero deseo ver que tan bien te desarrollas tomando decisiones.

            Shaoran respondió con un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, ahora sólo quedaba terminar de escuchar al rey:

-Bueno, retomando el tema, ¿Qué harías tú? ¿Atacarías, accederías o buscarías otra manera?

            Shaoran mantenía sus ojos fijos en los del rey, le costaba mantener la mirada, él sentía que miraba dentro de él y ya sabía su respuesta.

-Yo creo mi rey...  – titubeó unos segundo para luego terminar con convicción – ...que la solución más viable es atacarlos sin previo aviso...

            El rey se arrellanó, tal vez Shaoran estaba un poco nervioso, pero el rey sabía que cuando se le preguntaba algo el siempre tenía alguna clase de argumentos para defenderse.

-Y bien, joven Shaoran, ¿Por qué crees que esa es la mejor idea?

-Mi rey, ese poblado hace algunos años fue nuestro, yo aún era muy joven para luchar pero supe todo lo ocurrido en esa batalla, hubieron errores, pero creo que se puede organizar un ataque efectivo sacando del mapa a ese poblado enemigo para volverlo a hacer de los nuestros. Además – agregó –, ese pueblo añora volver a tener nuestra bandera flameando en ella, los impuestos y las humillaciones que han sufrido serían una buena arma para hacer que se revelaran.

            El rey calló por unos minutos, sentía la sabiduría y el sentido táctico en sus palabras, ni él mismo recordaba que antes ese pueblo tuvo la misma bandera que ellos, este joven tenía buena memoria, además era una pequeña ciudadela, fácil de desconectar con el resto del reino enemigo y capturar. No sería tan difícil, sólo necesitaba a alguien que llevara sus ejércitos a la batalla, él mismo ya había perdido agilidad tras tantas campañas.

-Joven Shaoran, veo sabiduría en tus palabras, pero ¿Quién podría llevar nuestras tropas a la victoria?

-Mi rey, hay muchos estrategas de confianza que no dudo que fallen en una tarea tan fácil.

-Muy bien, ya tengo un elegido. Si tú dices que es una tarea sencilla la utilizaré para probar si eres bueno para la tarea, tú mismo llevarás las tropas hasta la victoria.

            Shaoran se asombró en demasía, se sentía aturdido pero a la vez muy feliz, no supo que decir, pero luego de un corto tartamudeo pudo decir:

-¿Está seguro...?

-Muy seguro – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –, pero no te preocupes, llevarás compañía.

-Muy bien mi rey – dijo haciendo una reverencia, para luego abandonar la habitación del trono.

            El rey suspiró y se arrellanó aún más en su trono, se sentía satisfecho, en eso entró en el cuarto un barbudo y arcano anciano. Con ojos chispeantes, pero con todo el resto de su cuerpo cansado, arrugado y viejo.

-Archimago, por fin llegaste...

            El Archimago lo miró de reojo viendo como en la lejanía se iba el joven Shaoran, sintió algo en su mirada, por eso se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Acaso no confiáis en el pequeño?

-No es eso amigo mío – suspiró –, él es fuerte y capaz, pero dudo que lo logre solo, creo que necesitará alguno de tus pupilos.

            El Archimago lo viró directo a la cara.

-Será un gusto que uno de mis pupilos sirva a vuestro hijo.

-No debes ser diplomático. Yo creo que con sólo uno de ellos será más que suficiente.

-Muy bien, mañana se verán.

-Muy bien, ahora debo meditar.

-Entonces me retiro, mi rey.

            El Archimago hizo un sutil gesto de despedida y se volvió a sus aposentos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Ayudarás a Shaoran...

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

-Sí, tú, Eriol, esta es tu mejor oportunidad para mostrarme lo bien que has aprendido, si no lo logras dejaré de enseñarte la magia arcana que te suelo enseñar.

            Eriol se sentía confundido. No es que no le gustaba la idea de ir con Shaoran, es más era amigos desde la infancia y tenían la misma edad, pero, arriesgar su futuro no le parecía un prometedor.

-Está bien maestro, espero no decepcionarlo.

-Eso espero, eso espero – terminó de decir el Archimago retirándose del cuarto.

            Hubo unos instantes de silencio, Eriol se arrodilló en el suelo y rogó que todo funcionara, en eso entró una mujer a la habitación y le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien Eriol?

            Eriol la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, y respondió:

-Sí, estoy bien...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Hola de nuevo, bueno este es el fin del primer capítulo de mi fic solo en "Los Susurros de la Musa", espero que les haya agradado. Y que esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo que desenvolverá más problemas y dudas sobre los personajes. Espero que les guste.

            Este fic está dedicado a los que me apoyan, como CieloCriss (Que estuvo de cumpleaños, jejejeje, mientras conversábamos cumplió años, o eso entendí ^__^U), también a danielita, que me cae bien y me deja reviews en "El frío de mi Alma", jejejeje, también una especial dedicación a todo "Los Susurros de la Musa", o sea Iori Jestez, Cerezo Astorya, Tiff y Kass Kassandra LK. Y finalmente a samurai con ajo y a Timon que nunca leerán este fic :P.

            Sin mucho más que decir...

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

_"La nieve que tenía Shaoran en el rostro se desparramó dejándole ver su cara de pánico. Sus ojos desorbitados, sus constantes convulsiones en el aire, que le quitaban toda la nieve que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos en blanco, sus mejillas y rostro pálido y lleno de dolor, Eriol no pudo hacer nada, sólo quedarse estático frente a su amigo que poco antes había sido un mártir."_

Escenas de "La Bestia que vive en Mi" capítulo VI

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	2. Conociendo al Enemigo

¡Hola! No recibí muchos reviews en mi anterior entrega U_U. Jajaja, pero no importa, porque no hace mucho recibí los suficientes como para estimularme y seguir escribiendo este interesante fic. Es bastante diferente a los anteriores, es más, creo que lo podríamos considerar único en su especie ^__^   Bueno, es que también ustedes no saben lo que va a pasar muajajajaja.

No deseo aburrirlos pero les recuerdo que DEBEN visitar la página de Susurros de la Musa, ¡Es una obligación! Jajajajaja Además, el concurso ya está empezando a acabar de recibir nominados, y espero que como fieles lectores sigan nominándome ;) jajajaja.

¡Basta! Volvamos a lo nuestro. Sin más preámbulos los introduzco al segundo capítulo de:

Fic: **"****Las diferencias de Nuestras Almas"**

Capítulo I: **"Conociendo el Enemigo****."**

Miles de tropas estaban dispersas en una gran explanada a las afueras de la gran ciudad capital del reino, al cual, Shaoran defendería sus ideales. El pasto se movía delicadamente por el suave susurro de los vientos, al igual que su desordenado pelo sobre la pequeña colina donde veía a sus fervientes tropas, listas para pelear, deseosas de recuperar lo que alguna vez fue de ellos.

-¿Estás preocupado por algo?

-No te preocupes Eriol, con tu compañía...

-Eso es lo que dudo... – dijo evitando que Shaoran terminara de hablar.

-¿Dudas...? – preguntó Shaoran mirando fijamente a Eriol.

           Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, Eriol miraba las tropas, como se movían y comportaban. Sus maneras de jugar y matar el tiempo antes de lo que tal vez fuese su mismísima muerte.

-Mira Shaoran, tu sobreestimas mucho mi poder...

-¿Sobreestimarlo? Eriol, yo te he visto realizar las más fantásticas demostraciones de magia.

-¿Pero crees que un poco de magia nos salvará?

-Tal vez no – respondió secamente para continuar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – pero al menos incinerarás a muchos de ellos.

           Eriol se rió con el comentario. Era claro que él podría freír a muchos de sus enemigos antes de que se le acercasen, pero, ¿Qué tan efectivo podría ser en la guerra? ¿Guerra? ¿Podría desencadenar esto una guerra?

-Shaoran, ¿Qué pasaría si esto desemboca en una guerra...?

           Shaoran miraba el horizonte mientras se ocultaba el sol.

-Entonces tendremos más excusas para patearles el trasero...

           Eriol sonrió y miró al suelo. Shaoran realmente no tomaba en serio todo esto. En eso llegó una mujer que abrazó a Eriol por la espalda.

-Te tengo noticias – le susurró en el oído.

-Tú sabes que no me gusta que me sorprendas de esa manera – dijo Eriol seca y despectivamente a Tomoyo, su compañera en el estudio de la magia.

           Shaoran se sentó en el pasto y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

           Tomoyo, así como Eriol, había sido amigo de Shaoran desde la niñez, pero a diferencia de Eriol él le tenía una gran estima y la quería mucho, es más, constantemente la sobreprotegía. Para Eriol era una vil competencia por el deseo de la magia, por eso constantemente se peleaban y se agredían, no era una muy bonita "amistad".

-Los voy a acompañar – respondió alegremente -, no pienso dejar que Eriol se quede con todo el crédito.

-Sucia rata... – siseó Eriol muy suavemente.

-¿Dijiste algo Eriol? – preguntó Shaoran.

-¡Nada, nada!

           Shaoran levantó la mirada para verlos mirarse de una manera increíblemente celosa, con odio, casi unos puentes de hielo se creaban entre sus ojos, aunque siempre Shaoran sospechó que podría haber un sentimiento más profundo entre ellos dos, tal vez ese puente realmente era para unir sus miradas, para conectar al uno con el otro. O tal vez estaba equivocado. Shaoran se rió calladamente.

-Creo que debemos acostarnos... ya es muy tarde...

-Tienes razón – respondió Eriol y Tomoyo al unísono sin dejar de mirarse.

-¡Esperen! – se escuchó una chillona voz desde atrás. ¿Quién más podría ser?

-¡Hermana! – gritó Shaoran con mucha felicidad.

-Hijos míos, he decidido que Meiling los acompañe en esta pequeña aventura – dijo pacientemente el rey hacia Shaoran, Eriol y Meiling (En este fic los tres son casi como hermanos e hijos del rey, aunque realmente sólo lo son Shaoran y Meiling) -, tal vez no sea diestra en el uso de las armas, pero estoy seguro que les será de utilidad.

-¡Por su puesto! –exclamó Shaoran.

           Tomoyo se hincó en una reverencia y le dijo al rey:

-Mi majestad, le pido que me deje acompañarlos en esta batalla.

           El rey sonrió, estaba muy feliz que todo desearan ir y rápidamente dio su consentimiento. Todo estaba listo para el ataque de mañana, así que se fueron a dormir, cada uno en un pabellón de batalla (como una carpa pero MUY grande) y ahí se durmieron.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un dedo acariciaba las arenas cercanas a un fronterizo poblado, estaba dibujando en el suelo una pequeña representación de la ciudad que estaba al frente, los granos de arena y tierra crujían con el sólo pasar del delicado dedo.

El dibujo estaba terminado, la artista se levantó a ver si se asemejaban,. Y así era. Sonrió. De su ropa extrajo un pequeño cuchillo el cual usó para hacerse un corte en la palma de su mano izquierda, siguiendo la línea de la suerte, pronto emanó sangre y la dejó fluir libremente coloreando su pequeño dibujo.

Luego de unos segundos así, puso violentamente su mano herida sobre el suelo, y contrayó sus dedos dejando en su mano un puñado de tierra que espolvoreó sobre el dibujo. Pero la tierra y el polvo se mantenían suspendidos haciendo la forma de las casas y murallas de esa ciudad. Sonrió al ver esto.

Acercó su mano al polvo que se asemejaba a la torre de la iglesia de la ciudad. Al tocarla, se sintió un estruendo, alzó la vista y vio como se derrumbaba la torre de la iglesia mientras el pánico sacudía el pueblo. Rió histéricamente. Finalmente con sus manos violentamente le pegó a ese polvo y lo disipó. Luego de eso, el estruendo fue aún mayor...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eriol se había despertado a media noche y corrió al pabellón de Tomoyo. Al cual entró sin siquiera pensarlo. Dentro estaba Tomoyo despierta y desnuda mirando hacia una pared, sus cabellos estaban levitando sobre su cabeza y sus ojos se veían blancos.

-¿Sentiste eso...? – dijo Eriol sin reparar en que Tomoyo estaba desnuda.

-Sí, lo he sentido Eriol – respondió Tomoyo mientras se ponía algunas ropas ligeras encima.

           Tomoyo volvió a la normalidad, se sentó, tomó un pequeño vaso de greda que humeaba y dijo simplemente:

-Llama a los otros...

           Eriol sin esperar más salió corriendo del pabellón en trapos menores y alertó a Shaoran y a Meiling de quien recibió fuertes golpes por lo abrupto que fue al entrar en su pabellón en esas prendas.

           Una vez de vuelta al pabellón de Tomoyo ella seguía tomando de ese vaso y estaba sentada en un cojín.

-Ha pasado algo muy grave... – dijo en el momento en que entraban.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo...? – dijo somnoliento Shaoran sin poder evitar un gran bostezo.

-La ciudad que íbamos a atacar ha sido destruida.

           Los ojos de todos se abrieron de demasía. Tomoyo, a diferencia de Eriol estaba especializada en aspectos de la magia como la clarividencia, adivinación y magias protectoras, por eso, pudo sentir con gran facilidad que algo pasaba.

-¿Pero cómo?

-No sé... tendremos que llegar hasta ahí y ver por nosotros mismos...

-¡Qué extraño...!

-Es verdad, pero... – tartamudeó Meiling.

-¡No importa! – bufó Shaoran – Se me dijo algo y lo cumpliré aunque me acabe a mi mismo en eso.

-Eres valiente... – dijo místicamente Tomoyo, como si estuviese en trance -, pero no sé si podrás superar a lo que te enfrentas...

-Tienes razón, pero con la ayuda de todos ustedes... todo será fácil

           Todos sonrieron por el cumplido. Cada uno dio la vuelta y empezó quejumbrosamente a volver a su pabellón, excepto Eriol que se quedó mirando a Tomoyo.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices...?

-Tan segura como lo que acaba de decir Shaoran... – respondió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de greda.

-¿Y eso es...?

-Nada, en absoluto...

-¿A qué te refieres...?

-Que contra lo que talvez nos enfrentemos nos mate a todos... o talvez realmente no sea un peligro real...

           Eriol miró hacia la entrada, estaba un poco entre abierta y podía ver a través de ellas el oscuro cielo y las brillantes estrellas.

-¿Y qué te sucede a ti..., Eriol?

-Nada vieja rival, nada...

-Me enfurece que me hables así... – dijo Tomoyo un tanto irritada.

           Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Nada se movía exceptuando el ligero humo que seguía emanando del vaso de greda.

-Debo irme.

-Está bien, pero, antes de que te vayas...

           Eriol ya estaba saliendo pero se detuvo en el umbral esperando que terminase de hablar Tomoyo.

-Si muero, y tú sobrevives deseo que leas mi diario, hay cosas que necesito que se sepan tras mi muerte.

           Eriol asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Tomoyo sonrió. Su café se había terminado, tomó un pequeño plato y dejó escurrir los residuos del fondo en el plato.

-Mmm... Este vaso no me augura nada bueno...

           Tomoyo lanzó por sobre su cabeza el vaso que cayó en unos cojines. Suspiró, se acercó a la salida de su tienda y miró al cielo, entonces susurró:

-¿Por qué...?

-¿Por qué que? – dijo una voz a su lado.

           Tomoyo se quedó sin habla, era Eriol, sentado a su lado fuera de la carpa, como si supiera que iba a hacer eso. Tomoyo se quedó en blanco, no sabía que decir, pero Eriol si sabía:

-¿Por qué quieres esperar a que mueras si puedes hacerlo ahora mismo...?

           Tomoyo miró al suelo un tanto sonrojada, luego estiró temblorosamente su mano hasta la de Eriol el cual no hizo ninguna clase de reclamo por eso:

-Entonces tenemos que hablar – apenas dijo Tomoyo temblorosamente.

           Tomoyo jaló a Eriol suavemente hasta que lo hizo entrar a su carpa. Tal vez moriría mañana, pero tendría la satisfacción de saber que no iba a morir con resentimientos o con tareas pendientes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

           Amanecía, y todo salían de sus carpas y pabellones, Erio, y Tomoyo habían disfrutado toda la noche juntos. Eriol le abrió la carpa para dejar salir a una majestuosa Tomoyo con nuevos aires, más alegre y una mirada tierna, con un sutil vestido color piel, mientras que Eriol se mostraba con una túnica azul con una raya negra vertical, un gran libro de hechizos colgado como una cartera por una gruesa cadena de oro a su hombro y un báculo pequeño, un poco menor que él mismo.

           Caminaban por el campamento en busca de Shaoran y Meiling. Pero el fuerte sonido metálico de la impresionante armadura de Shaoran hizo que fuera una presa fácil para el astuto Eriol. La coraza pectoral era de un tono blanco perla con ribetes verdes que sujetaban las distintas piezas entre sí, unas botas gruesas de cuero y unos ropajes verdes apenas visibles debajo de la armadura, su colosal espada en un tahalí (funda para espadas que se usa en la espalda), y una gloriosa capa también verde que le daba un toque... muy verde. Meiling en cambio usaba un soberbio vestido, muy acampanado con el pelo arreglado en forma de dos glóbulos a cada lado de su cabeza.

           Cuando se encontraron todos se rieron y comentaron de la gran batalla, pero no había tiempo, apenas había salido el sol, si iban rápido con el ejército llegarían antes de las once de la mañana, entonces se encaminaron en una gloriosa y amena marcha la cual se hizo muy corta con toda la plática que tuvieron en el curso de esta.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

           Habían llegado, pero el pueblo estaba en ruinas, ni siquiera los cimientos de las murallas estaban de pie, no se veía a nadie en la ciudad, entraron a revisar unos soldados y al poco rato volvieron informando la inexistencia de sobrevivientes.

           Shaoran y Eriol estaban alarmados por la situación. ¿Qué harían? ¿Volver a palacio e informar que alguien había destruido el pueblo antes que ellos? No era una opción, deberían hacer algo, matar al responsable.

-¡Aquí, aquí! – gritó Tomoyo llamando la atención de un pequeño sector sin pasto bastante lejos de la ciudad, digamos menos de un kilómetro. Ahí habían marcas de sangre y un bosquejo de la ciudad.

           Eriol se acercó rápidamente al dibujo y empezó a examinarlo mientras apartaba a los curiosos, incluyendo sus propios amigos.

-Esto está muy mal... – dijo Eriol levantándose.

-¿Qué es? - dijo Shaoran muy preocupado, casi suplicante.

-Magia, muy poderosa, o eso creo. Pero no es como la que yo conozco, en esta han usado sangre – Eriol se acercó y recogió un poco de la tierra manchada -, sangre humana probablemente.

           De repente Tomoyo corrió en dirección al horizonte, se dio vuelta y con ojos casi en lágrimas gritó:

-¡Ahí vienen!

           Shaoran observó atónito; una masa de personas notoriamente superior a la de ellos avanzando a modo de carga contra ellos, pero lo que le sorprendió mas era que sobre un caballo y comandando la carga estaba una mujer. Shaoran volvió en si, sacó su espada del tahalí y gritó:

-¡Han llegado!

           Y al unísono se escucharon a todos los soldados acercándose a ellos esperando la embestida.

-Se creen muy fuertes por destruir este pequeño pueblo... – dijo Shaoran para sí en voz alta -, pero nosotros, nosotros, no nos dejaremos vencer.

           Y un grito ensordecedor recorrió a todo el ejército al terminar este grito.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

           Uf, ¡Al fin actualicé este fic! Nunca pensé hacerlo, pero, que ven, lo hice. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir y estaba medio oxidado, espero que les haya gustado, además de por supuesto haberlos dejado intrigados por lo que pasará. Tal vez sea obvio, pero ya verán, ya verán.

           Bueno, antes de agradecer a los reviews, deseo dedicar este fic a Susurros y a todos mis amigos y amigas que alguna vez lo leerán o no ^__^

           ¡Ah! ¡Si si si si si si! Recuerden el gran concurso de Susurros de la Musa!!! No se lo pueden perder por nada jajajaja. Bueno aquí les va la dirección, la cual deberán pegar en su lesera no sé como se llama para poder ingresar a Susurros, ya dentro, podrán ver el concurso en algo de Sakura's awards. Bueno, como sea. Voten por mi!!!!

           Ahora, los agradecimientos:

**Kassandra L. K:**

Jajajaja, gracias por tus "comentarios", Bueno... para Shaoran con capa roja y corona... ehh... tal vez falte un poquito todavía ^__^

**K'li:**

Gracias por las flores, gracias GRACIAS!!!, dejen de tirarme flores y tírenme reviews *_* jajajaja. (gracias de todos modos ;P)

**Gipsy-chan:**

Gracias, muchas gracias, pero... talvez TALVEZ, queden juntos muajajajaja, pero no te aseguro que todos jajajajaja.

**Ciliegia:**

Muy agradecido... bueno, como dicen... más vale tarde que nunca XD... (de que fic hablas?? :S:S:S)

           Sin mucho más que decir...

Se despide vuestro amigo y vecino

Master, the Gambler

_"_Prométemelo, prométemelo, con todas tus fuerzas y deseo... por favor"__

Meiling a Shaoran en "La Bestia que vive en Mi" capítulo VII

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


End file.
